Impossible
by Tempus Lupus
Summary: jack/gwen drabble - chapter 5 up and rated as a high 'T'
1. Chapter 1

His breath hung heavily in the cold night air, leaving trails of dragon like smoke behind him as he ran as fast as he could down the road. He turned, once, twice until he was in a dark alley, buildings towering over him on either side. His hand automatically reached for his gun.

"Jack…"

He turned at the whisper of his name, his eyes settling on the familiar form, hidden in the shadows.

He reached his hand out and cupped her cheek gently; she stepped toward him, out of the darkness slightly. Her hand grabbed the front of his coat and she pulled him towards her, a harsh puff of breath leaving her body as she forced his body to hers so quickly she was trapped now between him and the wall.

She ran her nails up the seams of his trousers and over his backside, pushing her hips towards his as she did.

"Gwen…"

He fumbled with her trousers as she did with his, then hoisted her legs around his waist as he pushed into her with a gasp.

"Jack…"

"Gwen.."

"Jack.. JACK!"

He sat bolt upright and blinked his eyes, Gwen was stood by the door to his office.

"Jack? You called me?"

It was a dream, a horrible, fantastic, impossible dream, he sighed, running his hands through his hair and rubbing his face before looking at Gwen again.

"Do you wanna take a walk with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

An: ok so since so many people put this on a story alert even though it was a one shot I have decided to continue it, if you want anymore please review and let me know, if not I will concentrate on m other stories, thanks – Em

For once the rift was quiet and Gwen found herself sat on a bench in a quiet corner of the park.

The sun shone down on her, warming her through her clothes, it was so peaceful she felt like she could doze off. Opening her eyes she jumped a little when she felt someone sit next to her, she tensed for a moment and then immediately relaxed when she saw Jack Harkness sat next to her, sunglasses on his head, the top few buttons of his shirt open and a large ice cream in hand.

"Want some?" he offered with a grin, holding the ice cream out for her to take.

Instead of taking it from him she leant forwards and licked the top of it, looking at Jack as she did.

"Thanks, "she smiled and then looked out in front of her again.

Jack breathed a little deeper as he watched Gwen's pink tongue dart out and lick the ice cream. He shook his head slightly bringing him back to the present and licked the ice cream himself relishing the coolness of it.

Gwen shuffled slightly closer to Jack and took another mouthful of ice cream when he was distracted. He turned to look at her raising his eyebrows slightly as he saw a little blob of ice cream by the corner of her mouth, he reached his thumb out and gently wiped it off her face before bringing his thumb back to his mouth and sucking the ice cream off. Gwen looked at him; eyes wide, mouth open slightly. She took the ice cream from him and scraped some off with her index finger, looking mischievously she offered her finger to jack, he blinked at her then with a devilish smirk he traced his tongue along the length of her finger, cleaning it of ice cream, then took her whole finger in his mouth, sucking it gently.

Gwen closed her eyes as she felt his mouth move from her finger to her hand, then up her shoulder to her neck, she let out a slight moan when she felt his hands rest on her shoulders, the heat of the sun nothing compared to the heat as his hands made contact with her skin.

"Gwen..." her name escaped his mouth in an almost whisper.

"God, Jack," she replied just as quietly, moving her head closer to his.

"Gwen!" He shouted, much louder this time.

She sat bolt upright at her desk, squinting slightly before realising where she was, in the hub, at her desk, she had fallen asleep, and, she jumped and twisted her head around to see jack stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, massaging them slightly, with a wicked grin on his face.

He leant down so his head was level with her ear and whispered "Sweet dreams? Sorry I woke you,"

She jumped up and out of her chair, grabbed her bag and slammed straight into Jacks chest. "Where are you going all of a sudden?" he almost leered at her.

"It's quiet, I thought I might go to the park for a bit, clear my head" she smiled at him, trying to control the burring she could feel creeping to her cheeks, the next question was out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Want to come with me?" Jack's reply was immediate "sure, let me grab my coat."

She watched him bound up to his office to get his coat, and then bound back down the stairs; he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the hub. She almost lost it as she heard his next words "if you're a good girl I might get you an ice cream" he chuckled pulling her out of the hub and into the bright day outside.


	3. Chapter 3

An; Well I had kind of given up on updates for a while, but I have had some PM's encouraging more on some of my fics. So this one is for 'Welshkiss' and it's a little bit different. Hope it's something like you wanted.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hey, Gwen, wake up."_

Jacks voice floated to her through a sleep addled fog seeping through her mind, the soft tone made her want to curl up more and drift off to his soothing tones.

"_Gweeeennn..."_

She huffed and opened her eyes slowly to a grinning Captain looking down at her from his place in the driver's seat of the SUV; she was currently curled up in the passenger seat next to him.

Realising she had been asleep for some time, and that they were back at the hub and the others had already exited the vehicle, she blushed and yawned, covering her mouth quickly with her hand as another yawn snuck up on her. "Sorry Jack, guess I haven't been sleeping so much recently." She said before unclipping her seatbelt and making to open the door.

His hand on her leg stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked up into his eyes then, noticing the concern over his features. "Why haven't you been sleeping?" he asked, letting his thumb stroke circles on her knee.

She looked at him uncertainly. How could she tell him it was because of him? That she woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat after having nightmares of Jack leaving again, lying to Rhys who would pull her closer to him trying to lull her back to sleep, when she was there wishing the arms around her were someone else's.

"Ah you know how it is, it all just gets to me after a while, and I'll be fine Jack" she smiled at him and made to get out of the SUV for a second time.

As she opened the door, Jack was stood in front of her, he slammed his lips onto hers with such a force that she fell back into the car once more, he fell with her laying almost completely on top of him. Their kiss was frenzied and hot, fighting with each other for dominance.

"Gwen..." Jack breathed into her open mouth; she licked his lips and pulled him in for another kiss,

"Gwen..." he spoke again, softer this time.

She blinked and he was gone.

Blinking again she noticed the door to the SUV was closed and she was sat in the passenger seat, she turned her head slowly from its resting place on the window. Jack was sat in the driver's seat, smirking to himself slightly.

"Were you dreaming about me Gwen Cooper?" he asked with a chuckle, stroking a piece of hair from out of her eyes as she let out a soft yawn.

She smiled softly at him, touching his fingers with her own, before opening the door and getting out of the SUV. She turned once she was out, smiled at him again and then made her way back in to the hub.

Jack sat there, wondering to himself if she realised he dreamt about her too.


	4. Chapter 4

An; Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last one. It got me wanting to write more, so please keep reviewing and I will keep writing these! I hope you enjoy this one, again it's a bit different, but I really enjoyed writing it. Also if anyone has any ideas for future parts they would like to see, let me know and I will see what I can do!!

0o0

"Oh shit, Gwen! Reach for my hand!"

Jack was panicking; Gwen was flailing around in the murky dark depths of the bay.

She didn't stand a chance; one minute they had a weevil surrounded, the next it was charging in her direction, pulling Gwen with it.

Ianto had a shot, "Gwen! Move out of the way!" he shouted, not wanting to accidentally hit her instead. She twisted in its arms, trying to keep it away from her shoulder and neck.

Ianto took his shot, hitting the weevil square in the shoulder. It howled out in pain, and grappled with Gwen, seizing her again in its grip as they both fell into the water of the bay behind them.

Jack and Ianto rushed to the edge, shouting to Gwen.

"Oh shit, Gwen! Reach for my hand!" Jack yelled as he saw Gwen's head disappear below the water before she resurfaced moments later, coughing and spluttering as the weevil wouldn't relinquish its grip on her leg as it sank underneath her.

She was kicking her legs out, gasping, "Jack... h help me..." Jack looked at Ianto for a split second before he jumped into the icy water after her. He swam to her as fast as he could, and wrapped strong arms around her waist, lifting her to his body, trying to keep her head above water. He felt the tugging of her body as the weevil still struggled, refusing to let go of her. Jack let Gwen go and dived under the water, trying to punch the weevil off her.

He opened his eyes under the water, trying to see where the weevil still gripped her. The weevil was dead now, expressionless and acting as a dead weight; teeth clamped tightly in death around Gwen's thigh.

Jack could see her blood mixing with the water. He had to resurface for more breath.

As he surfaced, Gwen dipped under again and Jack once more submerged himself. He looked for her under the water, and then he saw her. Her eyes were open, glassy, staring at nothing and everything at the same time.

Her lips were slightly parted, hair swirling around her head and face like a dark halo. She was gone. No more blood flowing from her wounds. Jack let out a desperate scream under the water, pulling Gwen to him. Cradling her head to his. She was still slowly being pulled down. Jack held her to him, his lips kissing her forehead, tears mingling with the water as the surface got further and further away.

He could feel the urge to breathe building but he ignored it. He would stay with Gwen, he didn't want to be anywhere else, and as his vision darkened and water began to fill his lungs, he swore he could hear her voice.

"_Jack..."_

He took a deep gasping breath, shooting forwards from his place on the ground. He looked around, completely confused and disorientated. He heard her voice again, "Jack... your ok... shhh..."

Jack twisted around so quickly a wave of dizziness hit him full force. Gwen's hands were on his shoulders, pulling him to her. "Shh... Jack, your back, it's ok... just breathe a minute. It's ok." She smiled at him as he calmed down and sat up next to her, his hands still gripping hers tightly.

"Gwen, are you ok?" he asked as his hands ran over her face, his dream returning to him in flashes.

"Jack, I'm fine. Anyone would think I had just died!" she said, swatting him on the arm slightly before helping him up off the ground.

He smiled and held his arm out to her which she took and leant into him slightly.

"Not on my watch Gwen, not on my watch."


	5. Chapter 5

An: Thankyou so much for all of your reviews, they make my day and keep me writing. Sorry it's been a while since my last update, real life got in the way, but I'm all sorted now. I have had a few requests for another fluffy/romance sequence so I have given that a go here. Also, someone asked if they were going to realise they kept dreaming about each other, and I am going to change this one to explore it a bit here. Thank you again, and please keep reviewing. X

"I can't believe it got away from us. A bloody weevil. I can't wake for him to wake up; he's never going to hear the end of this. " Owen huffed from the driver's seat of the SUV as he took yet another corner at breakneck speed. The comm. crackled in Gwen's ear and Ianto's voice rang out loud and clear.

"Well, it's definitely gone, just disappeared. I have no idea where it went. But I will keep monitoring it. Is he awake yet?" Ianto asked softly.

Gwen sighed and looked at the body propped up against her in the back of the car.

"Nope, still out cold. Why does he take longer to recover from being knocked unconscious than he does to come back to life?" she vocalised her thoughts without even realising it.

"Because Gwen, it's called sods law. That man is a mystery; I don't think we will ever understand him." Owen bit back as he fiddled with the radio while driving.

"Ianto can you have a full report ready for when we get back, Jack's going to be like a bear with a sore head when he wakes up and I for one don't want to do anything to make it worse." Gwen said absently as she looked across at Jack, touching his shoulder gently as she spoke.

"Yeah no problem Gwen. How far away you are guys?" he asked in response.

Gwen banged the driver's seat to get Owen's attention. He cursed and glared briefly at Gwen in the rear view mirror before answering Ianto.

"About three hours, give or take." Owen looked across to Tosh who was sat in the passenger seat, computer across her lap, typing furiously. "Tosh, are the roads clear?" he asked her.

"Yes, Ianto by my calculations we should be at the hub by 2am. I will let you know if anything changes." She looked across at Owen who nodded at her, before she once again focussed on the computer in front of her.

It was dark outside of the SUV and the temperature had dropped considerably. Owen turned up the heat and addressed Gwen once again.

"Gwen if he comes around I'll wake you up. Try and get some sleep you have been awake for over 40 hours now. To be honest you look like shit!" he spoke. The smirk on his face cancelling out the softer and more caring undertones his voice had provided only seconds before.

Gwen smiled at him and held back a yawn as she settled herself back into her seat, legs up under her, the warmth of the heater washing over her like a blanket as she drifted off.

Another 10 minutes had passed before Owen was distracted from his driving by a low groan eminating from the back seat. He angled the mirror so he could see both Jack and Gwen, who now had her head rested gently on Jack shoulder as she slept. Jacks eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. He was about to sit upright and shake himself off when he noticed Gwen asleep next to him. Owen smiled as he saw Jack's reaction and whispered so as not to wake Gwen, or the now dozing Toshiko up.

"She finally fell asleep about ten minutes ago. How does your head feel, you took one hell of a tumble?" he asked, slipping into doctor mode seamlessly.

"Yeah, feels like I've had one too many vodka martinis but without any of the fun stuff." He grinned back at the doctor before his facial expreesion turned more serious.

"What happened? Was the weevil contained?" he asked.

"Nope, got away. Ianto is still monitoring its last known whereabouts from the hub but I think it's safe to say it's gone for now. We will be back in around two and a half hours, and I wouldn't normally encourage sleep to someone who may well have concussion, but as the worst that will happen is you'll die, why don't you get some rest. You and Gwen have been pushing yourselves pretty hard this last week. Make the most of this downtime."

Sometimes it surprised Jack how sympathetic and observant Owen could be, he was right, they had both been run ragged over the last few days.

Jack smiled at Owen, who readjusted the mirror and once again focussed on the roads ahead. Turning his attention to Gwen who was still sleeping peacefully next to him he shifted slightly to get more comfortable, lifting his arm over her shoulder and kicking his feet out in front of him more. Gwen shifted position to accommodate his arm across her shoulders and let her hand travel to his chest. He smiled at this sweet gesture and put his head back to relax for a while.

'Hmmm...' Gwen muttered quietly in her sleep, nuzzling her face slightly deeper into Jack's collarbone. Her hand twitched across his chest and slipped slightly onto his lap, palm up. Jack opened his eyes, automatically raising an eyebrow as he looked down to his lap where her small, warm hand was now resting. He let out a short puff of air at the contact, after all no matter how innocent it was, it was still attention to one of his favourite areas of his body, and no movement went unnoticed to his brain when that particular area was involved. He looked across to Gwen who was still sound asleep. Some of her hair had fallen messily across her face and he automatically reached a hand out and pushed some of it behind her ear. She smiled gently, still deep in sleep and moved her arm again, directly brushing a path across Jack's groin and back again, as if she were wiping her hand on a towel.

"Gwen," he whispered, "are you awake? Cause you're kinda feelin' me up. Not that I mind, in fact I actively encourage it, but are you awake?" he said so quietly so as not to be heard over the sound of the radio keeping Owen company while he was driving. Gwen's response was barely audible.

"Hmm... Jack..." she smiled again, eyes still closed and brushed her hand more purposefully across his crotch. Jack wondered whether he should wake her up, she would no doubt be embarrassed if she realised what she was doing, but he couldn't stop his body from reacting to her touch. Her; this woman who he had wanted from the moment he first saw her. He didn't know if they would ever reach this kind of point in real life, their relationship was a complicated one, but one than run far deeper than boss to employee or friend to friend.

He didn't know how to describe it, and after her and Rhys had gone their separate ways he was finding it even more difficult to classify. Not that anything had happened between them, but now, because there was no reason for something not to, every innocent remark, every glance or flirtatious comment seemed more real, they both seemed more aware of each other's presence in relation to the other, but they both seemed reluctant to take anything further. Jack wondered sometimes if she would ever want to, or if he would let her, or himself. But as he sat there now, with her warm breath ghosting his neck, and her hot hand slowly stroking him through his trousers, he was finding it difficult to maintain control.

He glanced towards the front of the car and to his relief Owen's eyes were still firmly on the road. He reached for his greatcoat, which had been bundled up to use as a pillow to support his head and covered them both with it; mostly for warmth, but also to keep her activity from Owen's beady eyes.

Jack stretched his legs once more, and settled them more comfortably, making more room in the front of his trousers, which were suddenly feeling a lot more restricting. She sighed in her sleep then, and Jack thought his luck was over. Until her face snuffled his collarbone and her lips grazed it slowly, as her hand stroked the outline of his hip with her fingers.

She was driving him crazy now, these light touches weren't enough. He wanted her to be awake, to know what she was doing to him, he wanted to show her what she was doing to him, but his mind kept telling him no. To enjoy this guilty pleasure and let it stay just that. He wondered if in her sleep she was dreaming of him, she had said his name once, so maybe, he tested the theory by leaning down and whispering in her ear You don't know what you're doing to me Gwen Cooper, are you dreaming about me?" he asked as he ran his hand over the back of her own, applying a small amount of pressure to her touches making them more firm. She let out a small breath and squirmed slightly in her seat, he almost jumped when her hand actually grasped his rapidly hardening length in her hand and squeezed it firmly. He let his eyes close again as his head fell back gently, letting himself go with the sensations she was causing. His other hand slowly stroked up and down her arm, he ran his fingertips across her collarbone, earning him a soft whimper from her pink lips and another squeeze from her hand. His trousers were now becoming painfully tight and he briefly considered opening them but decided better of it. An innocent grope in her sleep was one thing but taking advantage of it from his end was something he wouldn't do to her.

Her hand movement became more rhythmic, her grip becoming ever so slightly tighter as he let his mind waned to a fantasy of them together, doing this and so much more.

"TOSSSSSEERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!"

Owens voice bellowed from the front of the car followed by several honks of the horn and a few choice curses.

The three occupants of the SUV who had been sleeping all sat bolt upright at this noise.

Owen put one hand up "Sorry, sorry, stupid bloody driver cut me up, tosser..." he mumbled, turning his attention back to the road. Tosh just looked blankly at him before booting up the computer and starting work again.

Gwen blinked her eyes and looked directly at Jack, who had a strange smirk on his face.

"Jack?" she asked quietly. "Are you alright, you look a little bit flushed, how's your head?"

His smirk grew wider as he considered his reply. "Well why don't you tell me, you seem to have the situation in hand." He pointedly raised his eyebrows at her and waggled them suggestively, before lowering his eyes to where her hand was resting below his coat.

Gwen smiled and followed his line of sight down; she looked, and then did a double take before snatching her hand away and scooting as far away from him as she could, a red flush creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

"Did you dream about anything nice?"" he leered at her still smiling widely.

"Jack, how long was I... what did I... why didn't you..." she stammered, trying to meet his eyes.

He put his hand under her chin, giving her no choice but to meet his eyes before saying "maybe I was enjoying it." Before winking at her and letting out a deep sigh as his hand drop to her thigh where it stayed for the rest of the journey home.


End file.
